


The Barista

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Maybe Slurrs, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

****  


 

“Jesus Christ Michael really?” Ray snickered as he observed his friend’s handiwork, “Doesn’t that just scream desperate?” Michael shrugged.

“I don’t give a fuck Ray, I’m a million miles from home and my apartment’s lonely as fuck. Also, Yo-fucking-Lo. Isn’t that the motto or some shit?” Ray giggled as he took the chalk from Michael’s hand and added “One of the barista’s bisexual, which one’s which? It’s a mystery.” When Michael cocked an eyebrow questioningly Ray just muttered “I mean Yolo right?” Then both the boys got back to work, busily getting the Austin Starbucks ready for the influx of morning people.

Michael and Ray have been friends for a long time, meeting each other  at a middle school in New Jersey, and when Ray moved to new York, they both stayed in touch. During the summer, they would take turns visiting each other until Michael’s uncle got them both a job as a barista at a local coffee joint (local for Ray at least), where Michael stayed at Ray’s house all during the summer getting extra cash. Both were avid fans of Red Vs. Blue and after much discussion, (where Yolo was thrown around like a wet paper towel) they both moved to Austin, sharing an apartment together and working at a local Starbucks together. (Michael earned extra cash doing mechanical work around town, seeing as one of his ex-bosses had a kid who also lived in Austin and he would sometimes hit Michael up when he needed a hand with big projects.) Ray was an avid gamer with a gamerscore of over 275k, Michael gamed a lot too, but he was in it more for the fun of it rather than the score. (Michael also couldn’t help but scream at games until he was blue in the face, the site of that never failed to make Ray laugh.) They had everything going for them, a nice job that was stressful as fuck sometimes, a nice apartment, and a nice quiet-ish life. The only thing either of them really wanted was a job at Roosterteeth.

“Whatever happened to, ‘If i don’t find someone i’ll be happy on my own’  _hmm_ Michael?” Ray asked once they got inside.

“Shit dude, stop badgering me, I got urges an’ shit, so shut the fuck up you basically offered yourself too on the goddamn chalkboard you prick” Michael retaliated as he changed the sign on the door from “Closed” to “Open”.  Ray shrugged and positioned himself in front of the cash register.

“You ready for the morning rush?”

“No, dipshit.”

The morning went by same old same, they just got side-glances from some homophobic people and a few girlish giggles from ladies who thought their declaration of their sexuality was adorable. Some whispered “OTP” as they passed by, but Ray and Michael just ignored them. It was Ray, though, who got the first bite, a sneaky male buyer with a slight stubble and dark brown eyes and the hair to match slipped his number into Ray’s palm and offered a wink. Ray blushed a little bit, not used to this type of attention and it didn’t help that Michael nudged him harshly in the ribs as the guy opened the door to leave.  

“Oh my God Michael,” Ray blurted out once the shop only had about two people still in it, “What the fuck do I do with this?” he waved the number in front of Michael’s face, Michael shrugged.

“I dunno? Call him? He was kinda cute to be honest Ray. Do whatever the fuck you want with it.” Michael was somewhat bitter. He wanted someone to give him his number but so far only Ray was the one getting interested looks and now he even had a way to contact a potential person of interest. Ray pocketed the number and started to undo his apron as he heard the door close and the last of the customers leave, only to have two more enter. They still had about five minutes left in their shift, might as well get these guys their order and head off to lunch right?

“Jesus Geoff, I don’t want an bloody fucking American drinks! Coffee makes me feel weird anyway…” One of them started to say, the other, Geoff, cut him off.

“Dude a bets a bet and Gavin, I’m not letting you back out now” Geoff said to the brit, he flashed Ray a nice smile before ordering a drink. Gavin looked murderous, until he looked over to Michael, where his attention perked up. Geoff told Gavin to go get their drink as he fumbled with his wallet.

“Thank you,” Gavin said quietly as he took the drink in his hand. It was extremely hot so he handed it off to Geoff. They were about to leave when Gavin lingered a little bit behind, Geoff already out the door. Suddenly he doubled back awkwardly handed Michael a torn piece of paper, before bolting out the door like a scared child.

“ _OOoooOOo_ ,” Ray teased, “Looks like your plan worked out after all, hun stud?” Michael playfully punched Ray in the shoulder and headed out to lunch.

—————————————————————————

Gavin sat back down into the passenger seat of the car with Geoff, his feet on the seat as he buried his face into his knees, Geoff laughing hilariously as they pulled away to go back into the office.

“Oh my fucking God Gavin you are  _such_  a teenage girl,” Geoff said in between laughs. Gavin muttered something inaudible back, and this sent Geoff back into hysterics again.

“Oh Geoff,” he teased Gavin, making the younger boy bury is face into his knees even more, “Take me to starbucks, please, there’s a young hot barista there who’s dick I totally want to suck,” Geoff laughed loudly as Gavin hissed a “Fuck you, prick” as retaliation. Geoff shrugged and squeezed Gavin’s shoulder in reassurance.

“God Gavin, I’m just teasing, you know if you need a wingman, I’m here for you buddy.” Gavin offered a weak smile as Geoff started to laugh a little again.

—————————————————————————

“You gonna call him?” Ray asked later that night as he was killing it in Halo. Michael shrugged as his ass was handed to him in yet another game. Michael put down the game controler.

“I’ll call him tomorrow, and maybe set a date up for the weekend. What about you?” Ray shrugged and muttered  _nawww_.

  
Somewhere in the Ramsey’s house a dirty blonde brit was worrying his ass off, thinking that he blew his only chance and that Michael would never call him.  


	2. Chapter 2

Michael tapped the back of his phone impatiently as he heard the familiar ringing coming from the inside of the phone. He wondered if the brit was no longer interest until the ringing stopped and there was a “Hello” sneaking its way out of the telephone and into Michael’s ears.  

“Hey it’s Michael, from the coffee shop yesterday?”

“Oh, god,” Gavin laughed a little nervously, “I didn’t think you’d actually call.” Michael cocked an eyebrow.

“Was this meant to be a joke-”

“No! No! I just didn’t think you’d be interested in me” There was a soft god from the other end of the phone and Michael smiled a little. The other guy was nervous and it was so fucking obvious. Michael was getting a bit embarrassed  _for_ him, second-hand embarrassment if you will.

“So are you doing anything Saturday night?” The brit said  _no_  so Michael set up a date for around 6, where they could catch a movie, eat dinner and maybe even go out to a bar if things went well. All they had to do now was wait for the weekend.

“Someone’s getting laaaaaiiiiid.”

“Shut up Ray”

————————————————————————————————————————————

Gavin came out of the Ramsay kitchen, slightly embarrassed and face turning a lightish red colour. Geoff was laughing his ass off and Griffon sent Gavin a sympathetic smile.

“ _Oooo_  Mi-cool we’re gonna go out on a date, but I didn’t think you’d call me because I’m not as sexy as you are,” Geoff teased as Griffon nudged him slightly with her elbow.

“You gonna have some fun?” Griffon said, eyebrow wiggling. Geoff threw a condom at Gavin, turned his face into a serious one and said “If this bitch even thinks about hurting you, you come to Geoff and I’ll fuck his shit up.” Gavin muttered something about being able to take care of himself before rushing into his room, leaving Griffon in the living room to fantasize and Geoff having to listen to her ramble.

The date itself was cute. Maybe a movie wasn’t the best choice because they couldn’t really talk and get to know each other during it, both of them were intently looking at the screen. During a very long action scene, Michael did the classic arm around the shoulder holy fuck am I twelve or something this will never work move on Gavin, in which Gavin responded to it with a smirk and leaned in closer to Michael, none of them making a move to kiss but they stayed like that until the movie stopped. When it finally did, Gavin went on and on gushing about the slow motion cinematography.

“I mean, they must have had some sort of editing program because there is no way a high speed camera could do that in that type of lighting…” Gavin rambled on while Michael offered a few  _hmm’s_  and  _mhm’s_  to egg Gavin on and talk more. Michael couldn’t get enough of hearing that british accent.

All throughout dinner both the boys talked about what they did for a living, why they’re in Austin and so far from home, Michael told some crazy-ass stories of people he’d mix drinks for and Gavin told him about his slow mo guys channel and how he liked to do things with cameras. Gavin, however, didn’t tell Michael that he worked for Achievement Hunter/Roosterteeth, not because he wanted to keep it a secret, but because he just fucking forgot to mention it.

 

Since all was going well and they started to delve into the topic of video games, Michael invited Gavin over to his apartment so he could show Gavin some of the video games in his collection. Gavin agreed, and instead of getting drunk they were just going to play video games.

Well Gavin was going to play, Michael was going to lose his shit.

“THIS FUCKING DICKIE BITCH ISN’T EVEN TRYING TO FUCKIGN DODGE THE GOD DAMN ATTACKS GAVIN ARE YOU WATCHING THIS?” Gavin was laughing is fucking ass off, he didn’t think they’d get comfortable this fast, but with Michaels ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude it was hard not to relax around him.

“SWISS FUCKING CHEESE, FUCK MY HOT CROSSED BUNS GOD DAMN IT, THIS GAME IS IMPOSSIBLE”

“Are you sure it’s the game Michael?”

“Shut up Gavin, are you recording this?”

“Hmm?” Gavin saved the video and put his phone in his pocket., “Uhh yeah, the guys down at the office would love to see this.”

“Where do you work again?”

“Roosterteeth, they’re trying to branch out and start a youtube channel for video game Achievements and do some other things. They’re going to call it Achievement Hunter.”

Michael froze.

“Like Roosterteeth, like the people who do Red Vs. Blue?”

“So you’ve heard of them?”

“Fuck yeah I’ve heard of them.”


	3. Chapter 3

Gavin showed Geoff the video of Michael freaking the fuck out when Geoff asked how their date went. When Geoff stopped laughing, he told Gavin that he was cute and that this kid was funny, and that he hopes everything works out for them both.

“How funny would you say he is Geoff?”

Geoff frowned and sighed “He’s pretty funny.”

“Funny enough to say…”

“No Gavin, I’m not hiring him because you have a crush on him.”

Gavin pouted, “Don’t hire him because I like him, hire him because he has talent! Geoff don’t you want to start this Achievement Hunter thing? The let’s go! Michael can edit and upload a video of him freaking out and people will like it! Hell, maybe we can even do some let’s plays or something, come on Geoff!”

“What if you have a fight with him, and then it’s awkward in the office.”

“I’m an adult.”

Geoff huffed, “Gavin, you need an adult.”

“He’s a really big fan of Red Vs. Blue, just like I am! Give him a shot, I bet the internet will love him, at least check his channel out, he does do videos and things.”

So Geoff agreed to do that, on the sole condition that if and only if he does end up hiring the barita cutie, that he and Michael have to stay professional no matter what happens and that if something bad happens to their relationship, Gavin can’t ask Geoff to fire Michael. Gavin agreed, excitedly.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“GAVIN YOU PUNCHED THE FUCKING MOUSE AWAY!”

“MICHAEL I DON’T WANT TO DO THIS ANYMORE IT’S DARK AND SCARY AHHHH!”

“GAVIN THERE ISN’T ANYTHING EVEN IN FUCKING FRONT OF YOU RUN.”

“MICHAEL I CAN’T OHHH!”

“GAVIN WE’RE DEAD, WE’RE DEAD AND IT’S ALL YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FAULT YOU DUMB SHIT I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS.” Michael slammed his headphones down and huffed, laughing.

“God damn it Gavin, I can’t believe you just screamed like a 5 year old girl.”

“Mi-cool, don’t make fun of me.”

“I’ll do what I want,” Michael said, leaning into a kiss and Gavin could feel the smile against his lips.

“Michael has cooties Gavin, you’re going to need to get checked after this,” Ray said as he walked to his desk, going back to editing his achievement video.

“Don’t pay attention to Ray, he’s just jealous because he doesn’t have anyone to smootch.”

“Fucking got me Michael.”

“Hey dickheads, ready for a let’s play?”  Geoff said lazily as he put down his beer and sat down, everyone agreed, and then they started recording. Afterwards, Geoff spoke up, “To celebrate me hiring Michael in a stroke of genius after discovering him two months ago, and in celebration of Ray kicking everyone’s ass one month ago and me hiring him on the spot, let’s go get drunk.”

“I don’t drink.”

“Pussy,” Gavin said.

“At least I get some!”

“….Ray you dumb shit.”

“Oh right. Forgot about the gay.” Michael laughed and Gavin rolled his eyes.

So Ray walked home, leaving Geoff, Gavin,and  Michael, to bar hop by themselves. Since Geoff lives at a walking distance to about 5 bars, he said he’d let Michael stay over and sleep on the couch if they drank too much. So they drank.

And drank.

And damn did they drink. After a while, Michael held back a little, wanting to be able to see the ground in front of him in about an hour. Gavin was drunk off his ass and starting to get on the red-heads nerves and Geoff was laughing at every single fucking thing. Good thing Geoff’s laugh could cure cancer, and good thing geoff was Michael’s boss or else he would have left the drunk laughing man’s ass at the bar alone. After awhile, they decided that the night was fun enough, so they started to head home, Geoff’s arm was around Gavin’s shoulder, and Gavin was holding Michael’s hand. Both of them were singing a loud obnoxious song and Michael was laughing, until he heard someone behind them.

“Hey faggots!”

Damn it, and Texas was supposed to be filled with nice people.

“Ignore them Michael,” Gavin slurred.

“Yeah they’re just pricks.” So they kept walking.

“I know you heard me fucktards! It’s Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve!”

“Haven’t heard that one before!” Michael shouted back, “Hey news flash, world! the only people in the world that can be together are people named Adam and people named Eve, either change your name or don’t have sex!”

“Shut up faggot, you know what I mean, you fucking retards.”

“Hey Buddy,” Michael turned around, “You know that stick that’s up you ass? Yeah you might want to move it around a little bit and touch yourself, it’s way more enjoyable like that. I know from experience. Bitch and I might be gay, but I bet I can make your girlfriend cum more times in five minutes than you can in five years.”

And then Michael hit the floor with a thud.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

****  
  


“Griffon I’m fine really,” Michael said as the blonde pressed an ice pack to Michael’s cheek. To asses the damage, Michael had a bleeding nose, a black eye, a swollen cheek and his knuckle was bloody and bruised. Gavin managed to walk away from the scuffle with a few bruises on his face and torso. Geoff had everything Michael had, but both of his knuckles were bruised horribly. Griffon sighed.

“Can we charge them with a hate crime or something?” He instantly took that back when geoff threw up from being too drunk.

“Don’t remember faces,” Gavin groaned, “Stomach huuuuurtts, way too drunk.” Griffon gave Gavin an aspirin, and when Geoff came back from the bathroom, panting, she ordered him to shower, which he did. Michael was the awkward semi-sober one, which Griffon told him drink a glass of water and sleep on the couch. Michael murmured a thank you as he drifted off to sleep.

“What the fuck happened?” Ray asked when the three came to work the next day, hung over and bruised.

“If you think we look bad you should see the other guys,” Geoff said proudly.

“Did we even do damage to them?” Gavin piped up miserably.

“Shut up Gavin.”

Michael breathed air out heavier in an attempted laugh and re-told the night adventures with the lads to Ray, who was listening intently, eyes widening in shock every other sentence.

When the day was over, Geoff left first, wanting to catch up on rest, and Michael then took Gavin home with him to his apartment.

“Mmmiiiicccchhhaaaeeeellllll,” Gavin whined when he plopped on the couch, “Come hereeeeee.”

“Fucking wait Gavin, let me finish putting the dishes away.”

“Mi-coooooooooool.”

“God Gavin.”

Michael walked up to the couch and sat next to Gavin, almost instantly Gavin was cuddled up to Michael’s chest, making a satisfied hum sound.

“Michael.”

“Yeah Gavin?”  
“You were brave last night.”

“No I was stupid.”

“But you could have ran away and you didn’t.”

“You could have ran away too.”

“I couldn’t leave you alone, you’re my little Michael!”

“And you’re my little Gavy.” They fell asleep on the couch that night.


End file.
